Fated Life Dispair, Duels, and a Magician
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Blake Belladona is a duelist going to Beacon academy with Jaune her prized Magician right by her side what will they experience in beacon will Blake heritage be reviled probably will they meet new friends absolutely will Jaune finally stop calling Blake mistress for once absolutely not.
1. chapter 1

**Hello thier everyone im gonna do a new** **Fanfoc which will also be my first crossover fanfic It's of Rwby and Yu-Gi-Oh why? because I can :P any way Blake will be the main character yet again why you ask? because it in my opinion will be ironic. But this story will have a bit of a twist with all that said let us begin. (I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh)** Chapter:1 Fate

 _Seven years ago_

A young Blake Belladona walks the streets of Menagerie she stops by a bookstore to hopefully find the next installment of The man with two souls

The man with two souls II. She looks around and manages to find what she was looking for she went to the cashier to buy it after she left and went to her house she opened up the book to find that inside was a card

 **Jaune Magician** **The strongest magician in terms of attack and defense.** **Atk:2500 Def:2100**

"The Jaune Magician"Blake said in wonder and see what kind of card it is so with her recently acquired scroll

thier she learn it was from a game called Duel Monsters. Now normally she would of either give the card away or use it as a book mark but this card intrigued her for some reason with those pure colbalt eyes and blond hair it's armor was white with gold highlights and golden crests around it's middle and it hold a staff but it wasn't any ordinary magician staff it had around it's middle it turn Into the blade of a sword and on his left hand he hold a shield with the same crest in the center to half crests on either side and a circle in the crest.

For her the card felt alive and her ten year old mind couldn't help but to find the boy handsome.She decided to try and learn the game for in her opinion why have a card and not use it for what it was made for.She soon went to the room in where her parents were.

"Mom, Dad!!!" Blake yelled.

"What is it sweetie" asked Kali

"Can I please get duel monster cards"Blake ask "Duel Monster???" Asked Ghira "Yeah can I get some please,please,please" Blake pleaded

"Why do you want duel monster cards is one of your friends asking you to get some for them."Ask Kali whos tone was a bit aggravate that if some one would use her to get stuff for themselves.

"No mom I really want duel monsters for myself." Blake explained

"And where did this sudden fascination with Duel Monsters come from" Ask Ghira."Dose it really matter I just really want duel monsters." Blake Whined.

"Very well but don't use them just for bookmarks"Ghira said."Don't worry I won't" Blake said.

And like that three days later Blake got 7 packs of duel monster cards.After sometime she managed to learn how to play and she soon after got a bit addicted to duel monsters and played whenever she got the chance but every time she dueled she always beat her opponent with the Jaune Magician.

 _(Five years later)_ A fifteen year old Blake walked into a whitefang meeting she stilled stayed even after her father stepped down from leader.In her mind the goal was still the same to have equality between humans and faunus.As she walked in she heard a few sinkers from the other members "Whats so funny? "Asked Blake."Oh nothing just the fact that you still have duel monster cards nothing at all"A bear faunus mocked. Blake growled in annoyance but she did admit why would a fifteen year old girl still have duel monsters or even have them at all. she stopped duel two years ago and yet she still has them.I'll get rid of them during the mission Blake thought to herself.As she thought that Adam Taurus the current leader of the whitefang came in."Alright tommorrow we will raide a passenger train at 5:00 Pm sharp are there any questions?" Adam asked no one gave a response "Very well let us get ready for tomorrow." Adam stated. before leaving. Talk about a meeting Blake thought to herself but she went to her room and went to sleep for the night.

 ** _This Isn't right._** ** _Run away, run away before it's too late._** ** _Get out of here get out._** ** _Don't do this._** ** _Don't._** ** _Please listen to me._** ** _He is evil._** ** _Don't leave us alone._** ** _It's so lonely without you._** ** _Wake up please wake up._** ** _Wake up._** ** _Blake!!!_** Blake got up in a flash panting and her forehead covered in sweat.What was that all about Blake thought to herself.

She look for something to confort her a little and the first thing she saw was her first duel monsters card. "The Jaune Magician"Blake said to herself quietly

She began to think of what she planned earlier was sge really gonna go through with it? Would she really get rid of her cards, Her Jaune Magician? The more she thought about it the more she couldn't bare getting rid of them.They were special to her and when she thought of leave her Jaune Magician it sickened her.The Jaune Magician was always thier in a way it was with her when she needed comfort.It was thier in her duels and thier when she felt lonely.

When she had a nightmare she always made sure it was right by her desk were she could see it.She could always get more cards if she lost some but the Jaune Magician was irreplaceable to her. She then heard the voice agian.

 ** _Don't leave us._**

 ** _Are you really going to abandon us?_**

 ** _I don't wanna be left alone._**

 ** _It was so cold in that book._**

 ** _Please don't leave me._**

 ** _I felt empty until you came along._**

 ** _Blake that's your name right._**

 ** _Blake my mistress' s name._**

 ** _Blake my mistress._**

 ** _Blake..._**

Blake was frightened she didn't know what to do all that came up was talking to it so she took her chances and asked. "Who are you?" she then began to fell stupid asking such a stupid question that was until she got a response. **_I am you servant._** The voice spoke. Blake was starting to get curious after that answer and ask another question. "Why are you here?" she asked. **_To fufill your desires my mistress._** it spoke again. "My desires?" Blake repeated with a small blush on her face

thinking of the desires it could "fufill".

 ** _Yes desires that you want that you crave to be fufilled I am your servant after all I must follow your wishes_** The voice said again.Cause Blake to have the most atomic blush ever to be seen thinking of more "desires" that she wants to fufill.

I really need to stop reading ninjas of love Blake thought to herself. Blake the. remember whay the voice said to her in her sleep and asked"What do you mean run away? " she said.

 ** _Adam is evil he plans to kill thise in the train you must leave_** **_now_** The voice warned.

"Wait it can't be he couldn't Adam wouldn't do that would he? " Blake said.

 ** _He would._**

 ** _He can._**

 ** _He Will._**

 ** _Leave we must leave._**

 ** _Thiers no other way._**

The voice said.

"Leave!?!" Blake said. **_Yes leave no other choice._** "How can I trust you?" Blake retorted. **_You can trust me for ._** The Jaune Magician card began to glow yellow and in a flash a figure appeared

it was the Jaune Magician. "I've always been bye your side." The Jaune Magician said. Blake was in complete and utter shock her most treasured card has just came to life his deep colbalt eyes piercing into her amber ones. "It's time to leave my mistress"he said "we better hurry or else we'll be caught. " "he said so will you come with me my mistress. "He said

Blake thought long and hard for a while

until she decided

"I'll come with you" Was what she said

 _Two years later_

Blake was looking through the window of the bullhead she was on thinking

back on that fateful day and of the decision she chose next too her was the Jaune Magician or known as Jaune Arc Blake decided to give him a name when they weren't dueling and she also had him get new cloths so they wouldn't have any unwanted attention towards them and he had a new weapon for use in the human world. For Blake and Jaune were going to be attending Beacon academy.Looking back to all the pain and hardships Blake was glad to have Jaune here with her even though she consistently got flustered every time he called her mistress but she was still glad to have Jaune right by her side."My mistress we have arrived"Jaune informed Blake.

Blake then got up and with Jaune exit the bullhead towards beacon academy.

 **And thats a wrap everybody I apologize that thier weren't any duels in this chapter but I try and put some in in later chapters oh and jaunes normal clothes and weapon are the vol 4 ones oh and Jaune if you can't tell is a light type anyway this is SilentSpearGhostPhantom saying Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it's Silent Spear here**

 **and time to continue with this story also side note Ruby is also gonna have a thing for dueling and thier be a quote from Monty oum in here also i don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh with that said** **let us begin**

Chapter 2 To meet a Rose

As Blake and Jaune stepped outside of the bullhead the first thing they saw was the huge towers of beacon academy in it's massive glory they looked at it for a few seconds until Blake spoke up. "Jaune lets meet up later Im gonna look around okay? Don't get in trouble, got it?" Blake said. "As you wish my mistress. "was Jaune's answered as they parted ways for now Jaune heard an explosion and went to see what it was there stood two girls the one with white hair he could only assume to be Weiss Schnee and the other a young girl with red highlights who appeared to be around fifteen.

"Look at what you done you dunce!" Weiss yelled outraged. "Hey I said I was sorry princess! " retort the girl. With that Jaune decided to become involved.

"It's actually heiress of schnee dust corporation if im not wrong" spoken Jaune. "Finally some recognition."Weiss said smugly "But who would of quessed that miss schnee would lash out at one of her customers for you see miss schnee shouldn't you treat customer with respect for you must have a reputation do you not. Dose this fiasco not taint your image." Jaune spoke in a serious and sophisticated tone. "Why...you" Weiss said not able of coming up with anything to say. Before giving up and leave with her dust.

"Thank you so much" Said the girl.

"Please it was nothing really after all you seemed to be in a bad situation so I merely get you out. Though I must ask what is your name? you appear quite young to be attending here?" Jaune questioned. "Oh yeah my name is Ruby Rose and I got here two years earlier. Ruby spoke. Fascinating you must be quite exceptional to attend earlier." Jaune said impressed. "It's nothing really just got here earlier so what that doesn't make me any different." Ruby spoke. "My you are quite modest with your feets Miss Rose I repect that" Jaune said. after that they decided to walk for a bit silence til Ruby spoke up.

"So I got this thing" Ruby said before pulling out a gigantic red scythe."My thats quite a scythe you posses thier" Jaune said. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle" Ruby said.

"So a gun I take it?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah a gun." Ruby informed. "Fascinating" Jaune admired. "So um what do you got?" asked Ruby. My weapon? well if you insist." With that said Jaune deployed his sword and shield. "I present to you my weapon Crocea Mors" Jaune said. "What do they do?" Asked Ruby with excitement and curiosity. "Well as you witness my shield becomes a sheath but if i put my sword and shield together it becomes a much more formidable sword." Jaune explained. "So it's a sword and shield that turns into a stronger sword?" questioned Ruby. "Yes you are correct" Jaune replied. "That.Is.So.Cool!!!!" Ruby shouted in excitement. Jaune could only look but chuckle at her antics and walked with her for a bit until something caught his eye. "Ruby is that a portable duel disk?" Jaune questioned the young rose. "It is why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It's just that my mistress also plays duel monsters." Jaune said."Wait really she plays too so cool." Ruby yelled excitedly and then stopped in confusion. "Wait mistress?" Ruby questioned. "Yes my mistress for you see Ruby I am a humble servant that will obey my mistress with no question i live to obey her every command no matter what i live to obey her every need no matter what it is." Jaune explained.

"Wow you must be very loyal to this person aren't you? " questioned Ruby.

"Exactly my undying loyalty is towards her."Jaune stated. after a few minutes they kept looking around beacon until Ruby spoke up "Ummm hey Jaune. " Ruby said nervously with an obvious blush on her face "You kinda remind me a Duel Monster card." Ruby said.

"Do I now?" Jaune said amused for he already knew were this was going.

"Which one do I resemble." Jaune spoke. "Well you ummmm k-kinda resemble t-th-the jaune magician and your name is Jaune to so I thought. you know." Ruby stutterd nervously. "I get that alot Ruby to be perfectly honest." Jaune said with minor amusement in his voice. "But um Jaune why do you resemble the jaune magician anyway?" Ruby wonderd. And with that Jaune knew I was time to use the same excuse he told everyone who asked that same question "Actually Ruby."Jaune said "The jaune magician was actually based on me." He stated matter oh factly.

"Wait a minute Jaune did you just say **The Jaune Magician** the strongest wizard in terms of attack and defense was based on you." Ruby asked sounding as it was to good to be true. "Yes it is."Jaune confirmed. "Oh.My.God.ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!!"Ruby cried out "I can't believe im friends with the guy that inspired the jaune magician. wait jaune were friends now right?" Asked Ruby. "I suppose we are now."Jaune replied. "This is so awesome!!!" Ruby squealed "Who knew getting ditched by your sister and exploding and then being scolded could make this day awesome!" Ruby cried. after a few more minutes of rambling to her self Ruby realized something and asked. Hey Jaune how did it even happened I don't think Maximillion Pegasus will just have a random guy inspire him to make one of the most iconic cards ever."Ruby stated with that Jaune was genuinely suprised at that for his entire time in the human realm nobody ever asked him that before normally they would just accept it and not bother after but Ruby's question shook Jaune a little but it didn't take long on what he was going to say afterwards. "Well actually Maximillion Pegasus is my father.

And after finishing that Jaune was instantly tackled into a hug by Ruby who couldn't think on how to react about her friend's 'secret' all the while shrieking in happiness.

 _Somewhere else at Beacon_

Blake was walking around looking at the academy to see if there were any good reading places when she suddenly stopped to cover her ears

"Oh dear Oum!!!! what is that awful noise Oh Monty please make it stop!!!"Yelled Blake in complete and total agony.

 _Another part of Beacon_

Yang didn't know why but she had the sudden urge to look and protect her baby sister no matter the cost.

 _Back to the Magician and his Fangirl_

While Jaune was still In the death grip of a hug he felt his ProtectMistressSenses tingling and asked Ruby Politely to calm down and let go of him. "Im so, so sorry Jaune I didn't know what to do and I just jumped towards you." Ruby apologized with embarrassment in her voice. "You are forgiven I know you didn't mean to bring me harm." Jaune said with minor amusement in his voice. "Well it's just im meeting the creator of duel monster's son like I didn't know he had a son or kids in general this is just such a suprise for me!!!" Ruby spoke "Wait till my Yang hears about this." At that Jaune knew that he have to do something so people wouldn't get suspicious of his heritage. "Ruby please don't tell anyone about me sense umm you see being the son of Pegasus I'll get hoarded by the popperazzi and thats something I really don't want." Jaune said.

 _Somewhere in Beacon_

Pyrrha Nikos four time mistrial champion suddenly felt like she was relatable for some unknown reason.

 _Back to Jaune "Pegasus" Arc and Ruby_

"Oh I see sorry Jaune I promise not to tell anyone" Ruby spoke reliving Jaune

from his worries after that small incident they took a walked to beacon's garden until Jaune spoke up once more.

"You know Ruby i have a question?" Jaune asked "What is it?" Ruby responded "Well you see what is your deck master?" Jaune questioned "Oh my deck master I'll show you!" Ruby said before pulling out a Red-Eyes Black Dragon (At this point if you choose to you can play sadness and sorrow from the naruto ost) "This is my deck master it was given to me by my mother. " Ruby explained before looking at the floor in sadness.It didn't take Jaune long to piece things together so in response Jaune put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder "Ruby listen I can tell were your going through I know I lost my mother too her name is-was Cecelia she was very kind and caring my father use to keep drawing pictures of her it was "To capture and captivate her undying elegance and beauty" is what dad always said." Jaune gave an empty chuckle before continuing. "So when she died you could tell it was heart breaking for all of us but we must move on it hurts trust me but we have to keep pushing forward im sure your mother would of wanted that and im sure my mother would of wanted the same thing we must keep on going yes it's alright to grieve but we must remember them and the good times if we keep mourning over it they might never be able to pass on into the next life."

 _Somewhere in Patch_

Tai Yang and Qrow Branwen suddenly dropped down to cry over Summer for some reason.

 _Somewhere in Vale_

Maximillion Pegasus didn't know why but began to mourn over his belate wife Cecelia and of other person.

 _Back to The Feels Magician of Sadness and feels_

Jaune was wiping off Ruby's and his own tears with a handkerchief "It's tough I know that and Ruby remember as huntsman we will have times we feel as we don't make a difference an just want to quite but keep moving forward and if you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve.It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself,for there is no futility even in death"Jaune stated.(Stop playing Sadness and sorrow here)

"W-wow~Sniff~ that was deep." Ruby said calming herself down after a while Jaune decided to speak up. "Ruby sense you are my first friend In this school o will give you a gift that I think will suit you." Jaune said before giving Ruby a card. The Card was no other then the Black Rose Dragon "The Black Rose Dragon"Ruby spoke in awe but quickly said "I don't think I can have it I made you remember those things I don't think I deserve it." Ruby said before Jaune Interrupted "Nonsense Ruby please take it as a symbol of our friendship for you see Ruby let this card become symbol for are life for are hope for are trust let it blossom Ruby to show that no one will shatter are friendship Ruby please take it Ruby take it for me." Jaune said.

"I-I accept" Ruby said "thank you." she spoke again "Don't mention it." Jaune replied with a smile. "Now I think it's time to find the auditorium." Jaune replied. "Yeah okay." Ruby replied.

(A little while later)

Ruby and Jaune some how mannged to get to the auditorium before Professor Ozpin gave his speech. "Ruby I saved you a spot!!!" Yelled a blonde bombshell. "Oh thats my sister I got to go Jaune." Ruby said "Very well I needed to go check up on my mistress anyway it been a pleasure meeting you Ruby." Jaune replied before they went thier separate ways.

(With Ruby)

"So hows the first day going lil sis?" Yang asked "Well after you ditched me I tripped on some girls luggage and I exploded!!!!" Ruby said with a hint of annoyance "Wow meltdown so soon." Yang said "I wish but then I was getting scolded and I was feeling really, really bad but someone stop her from sc-" before Ruby could continue she was interrupted by a certain Weiss-Cube

(With Jaune)

"Mistress!" Jaune spoke to Blake

"So Jaune how was it?" Asked Blake with a small blush on her face still not use to being called that "Well my mistress today I encountered the heiress of the schnee family scolding a young girl."Jaune said "Wait Weiss Schnee is in this school!?!" Blake asked in suprised at the revelation "Indeed she is mistress. "Jaune said humbly as on que he heard the heiress was yet again yelling at Jaune's new friend "Pardon me my dear mistress I must do something."Jaune said but before he could do anything Ozpin came forth to recite his speech.

(Que said speech you probably heard or read thousands of times by now)

"Didn't the professor seem a bit off thier?" Ruby questioned "Yeah it almost sounded like he wasn't even there." Yang replied. That was then Jaune decided to appear out of thin air kinda like a magician "Madame Schnee I suppose you aren't still angry about that incident with Miss Rose are you for if you are dosen't it seem abit childish to hold a grudge on such a minor event?" Spoke Jaune with a cold and sophisticated tone to his voice while also glaring daggers at the Schnee heiress. "Um a-actually i-i was asking for her forgiveness."Weiss stutterd out in fear. "Wait thats not true tou came to tell me nev-mmmm" before Ruby could continue her mouth was quickly covered by Yang of all people. and then

Yang spoke up "Yeah she was apologizing to Ruby right Ruby?" Yang Nudge her sister to get the picture lucky for Weiss Ruby caught on "Yeah she was apologizing for her behavior. " Ruby told Jaune much to Weiss' s relief. "Oh really. Well looks like I must apologize to you Madame Schnee." Jaune said "Y-y-your forgiven" Weiss stutterd out. now Ruby who is this lady next to you? "Jaune questioned "Oh thats my sister Yang, Yang meet Jaune, Jaune meet Yang." Ruby spoke. "Um hey thier Jaune nice to meet you I guess" Yang said unsure of what to say.

"So your Ruby's sister? who would of thought but it is still an honor to meet you." Jaune replied "Well now that I know I should be leaving good day to you Ruby, Yang, Ice Queen" Jaune said with minor amusement "Hey!" Weiss yelled at him. after awhile Ruby only thought one thing 'Who knew Jaune had a sense of humor.'

 **And with that ill end Chapter 2 and if just so you will knowim gonna make the story a long read. Also Im gonna make a new Story about the HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei so stay tuned for that and ill like to apologize if I dragged this chapter abit.with that said This is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revoir~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salutations Silent Spear here and**

 **time for chapter 3 of Fated Life Dispair,**

 **Duels, and a Magician**

 **and this chapter is gonna interesting** **for sure**

 **also I would like you all to no I don't plan my stories I just go with the flow**

 **but anyway let us begin**

Chapter 3 Field Spell Emerald Forest

As Blake and Jaune went to get thier weapons as Jaune got Crocea Mors

he spotted Weiss talking with a red headed girl he did not recognize. Curious he went up to talk to them

"Pleasure to see you again Ms.Schnee how have you been. Spoke Jaune in a Former and Sophisticated tone to his voice. "O-oh I-I've been doing fine." Weiss spoke nervously in fear of angering Jaune. "Relax Miss Schnee you do not have to worry of any outburst I have pushed that behind." Jaune spoke reassuringly with the sophistication never leaving his voice

"Well thats good to hear." Weiss sighed in relief. Jaune then turned his attention to a certain redhead and spoke "Why I don't believe we have met pleasure to meet you my name is Jaune Arc what is yours?" he questioned. "Wait do you not know he she is?" Weiss questioned in shock "I don't believe so?" Jaune said

with that the red head began to smile

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said "Lovely name but why did is it important? " Asked Jaune, Pyrrha smile widened with joy hearing that refreshing comment "She graduated top of her classes in sanctum." Weiss explained

"That's quite a feat but what dose that matter."Jaune said making Pyrrha smile grow even wider in delight.

"She also won the mistrial regional tournament four years in a row." Weiss spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice."That only proves is that she is prepared to defend herself nothing to brag about that." Stated Jaune. Pyrrha was in total delight while Weiss was in silent fury before saying her last piece of ammunition. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box!!!" Weiss said while waving her arms around rapidly. "Pardon I have never heard of that cereal brand before." Jaune said. Making Pyrrha feel like the Happiest girl in the world while making Weiss feel like the angriest.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Jaune"Pyrrha said shocking Weiss "Like wise" Jaune responded."Jaune hurry up!!!" Yelled Blake "Oh looks like it is time to part ways my mistress is calling me let us hope we cross paths in the future. " Jaune spoke before leaving making Weiss and Pyrrha think one thing. 'Did he just say Mistress!?!'

(Activating Field Spell Cliffs of Emerald Forest)

As everyone reached the cliffs Jaune and Blake stepped on the pads Jaune to Blake's right and to her left was Her Magician's first friend. as the got on the pads there came fourth Ozpin and Glynda. "You have all trained to be warriors so you shall be tested here in the emerald forest to see of youe skills."Ozpin said. "Now im sure you all heard about the rumors about teams so let us extinguish these rumors now you are getting your partners today."Glynda said "What!!!" Ruby cried out. " "I told you came a distant voice. "And so you will no the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years!" Ozpin said making Ruby want to faint right here and now.

"And I might also mention that you not hesitate to kill any grimm or you will die."Ozpin said "Now with that said any takers?" Questioned Ozpin shockingly some one did raise thier hand.

It was Jaune's. "Jaune what are you doing!?" Ruby and Blake yelled in unison. "Relax I'll be fine." Jaune reassured before he was launched off into the forest. As the headmaster was launching the students into the forest.

Ozpin was thinking one key detail. 'Did I just launch the Jaune Magician into the forest!?!' he thought.

Meanwhile with said Magician

As Jaune landed onto the forest he closed his eyes in search of his Mistress's aura. As soon as he felt it he used his "Semblance" (Totally not his Magic) to teleport to her location.

Jaune Opened his eye to view his mistress but all the while accidentally teleporting in her way in which they accidentally kissed. (Not that Blake minded) "I-I-I im deeply sorry my mistress. " Jaune said incredibly flustered because of the unintentional kiss.

At the Cliffs

"My shipping sense are tingling" Ozpin said as he checked his screen to see the unintentional kiss. 'And just like that I have a new OTP' Ozpin thought.

"Mr. Arc you have done the Shipping community a great service." Ozpin said.

"What are you talking about? "Questioned Glynda before viewing the kiss "Ozpin if this ship comes true and they have kids I want to be the favorite aunt." Glynda spoke. "As long as im the favorite uncle ill accept this." Ozpin said. 'Better post the fanart soon I should call this ship Knightshade.' Ozpin thought.

Back to the future Mother and Father of fifteen children.

"I deeply apologize for stealing your first kiss my Mistress." apologized a rather flustered Jaune ." It's okay Jaune really." spoke an equally as flustered Blake. Before Jaune could say anymore they heard rustling in the bushes out came five beowolves and two ursas."Jaune you ready?"Asked Blake "Of course my mistress."Jaune replied as he pulled unsteathed Croceas Mors all the while Blake took out Gambol Shroud and prepared for battle.As an ursa charged at the two Jaune blocked with his shield a cut the ursa's leg before Blake shot the ursa in the head with gambol shroud. As a beowolf went to strike Blake she was shielded by Jaune and cut the wolf's head.Doing so caused two of the remaining beowolves to run towards them Jaune and Blake both ran to a tree and climb it before summer salting over the beowolves and stabbing them behind thier back.Blake faced Jaune as Jaune faced Blake as well they nodded and they ran towards the ursa before Jaune stop and raised his shield up for Blake to jump on it as he moved it up while Blake jumped so she could get behind the ursa shooting the last two beowolves and stabbing the ursa killing it."That was easy don't you think mistress?" asked Jaune.

" Quiet but why didn't you use your magic?" Questioned Blake "Well because i felt we were in no threat." Jaune explained. "Fair enough lets get going."Blake said 'Though I wonder how Ruby is doing?' Jaune Wondered.

(With said Reaper)

'Gotta find Yang, gotta find yang, gotta find yang ,gotta find her!' Ruby thought.

'Oh what if I don't find her. what if someone else finds her, well thiers always Jaune he's pretty cool, pretty smart, plus he's Maximillion Pegasus!!!!

Though he said he had a mistress so he's either partnerd up with her or wants to be partnerd with her.' Ruby thought to herself. while thinking she didn't notice the redhead in her way until crashing into each other. "Ow, oh my god are you okay im so, so, sorry I wasn't watching were I was going please forgive me!" Ruby cried out.

"Don't worry about no harm done though I guess were partners." Spoke Pyrrha a little sad that she couldn't find a certain Knight (I don't remember equipping The Jaune Magician with Knights title) "Were you expecting someone else," Ruby said "No offense but I was actually a boy with blonde hair and deep cobalt eyes.But it's okay." Pyrrha said doing her best not to hurt her partner's feelings. "Wait dose that mean oh my god you must be Jaune's mistress!!!!" Ruby cried out in excitement. "You know Jaune too wait did you just say Mistress? "Pyrrha asked with a blush on her face."Wait dose that mean your not Jaune's mistress oh my bad I thought you were but you know him?" Ruby questioned

"I recall Jaune did mention that he had a mistress."Pyrrha said with a hint of jealousy to her voice. And if on que a certain knight and ninja (of love) came out of the bushes."Jaune!" Ruby and Pyrrha cried out in unison. "Pyrrha, Ruby it's nice to see you too again."Jaune said "So these are one of the people you told me about Jaune?" Blake said "You are correct my mistress. Ruby, Pyrrha this is my mistress, Mistress these are Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune introduced.

"Why hello thier Jaune's mistress. "Pyrrha said with hints of rage and jealousy. "Oh my god so your Jaune's mistress wow can I see your Weapon or maybe even your Ace monster or better yet both!"Ruby yelled excitedly causing Jaune to chuckle."Oh well starters my name is Blake , and my weapon is called Gambol Shroud also my deck master is the Jaune Magician. Blake said. "Im pardon whata this about Ace monster and Jaune Magician?" Pyrrha asked confused of what it was "Oh well The Jaune Magician is a Duel Monsters card and an ace monster is your signature card the dark that your practically known for using well thats what I think Ruby said.

"I see but The Jaune Magician sounds like it has something to do with you Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Oh thats because the Jaune Magician is based on Jaune!, How cool is that!"Ruby explained.

"Oh that makes sense." Pyrrha said "Well come on lets get going we need to find the relics."Blake said. "I agree mistress we must find them." agreed Jaune. "Then let us go!!!" Ruby yelled excitedly but as they left a giant bird feather slowly floated down behind them.

(With Yang and Ice Queen _"Hey"_ )

"What about a cute little pony?" Asked Yang "What ever just pick one and lets go." Weiss replied when suddenly

out came Jaune, Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby running from a giant nevermore.

"Are they running from a nevermore?" Questioned Yang to make sure she wasn't losing her mind."Im seeing it to" Weiss said dumb founded. "Mistress, Pyrrha, Ruby aim at the nevermore!"Yelled Jaune urgently.

"Got it"Ruby said as she shifted her scythe into sniper rifle mode.

As the three fired at the nevermore Jaune went and grabbed two rooks one for his mistress and himself and the other for Ruby, and Pyrrha."This is insane!" Weiss said and as if Lord Monty decided to screw with her out came a girl that was riding a rather furious death stalker. "Weeeee!!!" Yelled the girl before getting knocked off her ride soon enough came a boy dressed

in green and was panting. "Nora please never do that again. "Said the boy

"Awwwww but Ren it's so fun." The girl now identified as Nora spoke. "Did she just ride on a deathstalker?" Blake questioned. "I believe so my mistress." Jaune said unfazed by the action. It's not like he was a magician from a card game that came to life or anything like that. But what Jaune was suprised about was of the girl named Nora he had a feeling suspicion about her.

"Jaune!!!" Blake yell at Jaune snapping him out of his trance "Watch out!" Blake warned as nevermore feathers flew toward him. Jaune quickly shielded himself with his shield (No he shielded himself with his sword) and decides to face the deathstalker he Steaths his sword only to then unsteath it with the shield on making the blade bigger and stronger.Blake sees this and follows along shooting the deathstalker distracting it for Jaune to slash off one of it's many legs causing it to roar in anger. Jaune quickly turned to Pyrrha and Ruby and spoke "Ruby ,Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss keep shooting at the nevermore!!!" Jaune yelled before turning towards Ren and Nora. "You two!"Jaune spoke. "Im Nora and this is Ren were together but not together-together." Said Nora. "Fine Ren help me cut off the deathstalker's legs , Nora create a distraction." Jaune commanded appearing to be in complete control but in his mind we was thinking. 'How dose mistress do it, how can she command tones of monster in her disposal with panicking?' Jaune Wondered 'My mistress is truly a divine woman.' he thought. Jaune soon snapped back to the situation the moment he heard the sound of a grenade explosion. Their he witness Nora firing grenades from her grenade launcher. Jaune rushed into range and slashed another leg of the deathstalker before noticing nevermore feathers going towards Blake. "Mistress watchout!" Jaune cried and went in front of the nevermore's feathers.

In the adrenaline Jaune couldn't think of using his magic and the feathers were going to fast for him to even have time for his magic. so he just closed his eyes and waited for the impact. 'Hopefully my armor is strong enough so the feathers also not impale my mistress.' was his only thought. (Crash!) Jaune opened his eyes to view a orange forcefield around him and Blake.

Every body was flabbergasted at what they withness except Ren and Nora.

as it slowly vanished Jaune finally had enough of this bird. "How there you attempt to harm my mistress, Because of that I will erase you from existence." Jaune said with rage as he got of the ground and flew towards the nevermore "Jaune Magic Attack!!!" Jaune yelled as he simply moved his hand towards the nevermore causing everything around the nevermore to turn inverse in colors before it shattered into a thousand pieces. " Yang" Ruby said as he was looking at Jaune "Yeah sis?" Yang said also viewing Jaune. "Thanks for ditching me." Ruby said.

The shock soon left Ren and decided to come in close so he could shoot at the deathstalker blinding it he then yell to Weiss "Weiss make a huge icicle and freeze it's legs!" Ren yelled "um got it." Weiss replied and made the icicle. "Yang hold it over the Deathstalker's head!" Ren commanded.

"You got it boss." Yang obliged as she carried the huge icicle and adjust it on the deathstalker. "God now Nora!!!" Ren yelled "Yes Ren!" Nora replied cheerfully

"Smash" Ren said with a small chuckle.

with that Nora changed Magnhild into hammer mode and Slammed on the icicle with all her strength killing the deathstalker."Mission accomplished." Jaune and Ren said in unison.

At Beacon

"Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren you four will form team WVYR (Wavern) Lead by Lie Ren." Ozpin said. as they left Blake and the others stepped up." Blake Belladona, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos you four shall form team BJRN (Burn)

lead by Jaune Arc."Ozpin said "Pardon?" Jaune questioned in suprise "Congratulations young man." Ozpin said.As the four got off amd went to thier dorms they learned thiers was next to team Wvyr's they gave each other a short greeting and went inside thier dorms "I don't understand why the Professor made me leader instead of you mistress!"Jaune said to Blake. "Relax Jaune be proud that you got it I know I'm impressed" Blake replied before leaving . "Guys I'm gonna take a walk around Beacon see you later."Jaune said but as Jaune was walking he whispered to himself "Oh my dear lovely mistress I have appeared to have fallen. Fallen in love for you what ever should a commoner like me do?" Jaune questioned himself remorsefully.

that was until he spotted Nora who was holding a staff with gems on the top giving it the shape of a hammer.

"You know I thought I was the only one." Nora said with a smirk. Jaune smirked back." I nlknew thier were more like me but I never thought I would meet anyone like us."Jaune replied "I could tell from your "Aura" and the force field you made finalized my theory."Jaune explained. "Quite But it's in honor to meet you Jaune Magician. " Nora replied. "Same to you Magician's Valkyrie"

 **Talk about a way to end a chapter am I right. Yeah Jaune isn't the only card that came to life. Also Team CVFY are first years in this story.And something important you should know is when Jaunes Aura or any card aura reaches zero they return to thier card form.**

 **but anyway ill stop it right here so this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying Au revior~**


	4. Blake's Deck

**Salutations**

 **Silentspear here and today im gonna do something a little different then normal for starters I am continuing this story but for now im creating a list of the decks for each duelist also it's going to be in the original format before the link monsters.**

 **(Also the previous 3 chapters due to me going to rewrite them they are not cannon. Well as non cannon as a fanfiction can be but you get the point**

 **But I will leave some things as they are like Jaune calling Blake Mistress all the time.)**

 **Well anyway let us begin with the list**

 **(Max cards** **60)**

 **Blake Belladona's Deck**

 **1x Jaune Magician**

 **1x Jaune Magician Knight**

 **1x Jaune Magician of Chaos**

 **1x Magician of Yellow Chaos**

 **1x Buster Blader**

 **1x Silent Swordsman Lv 7**

 **2x Silent Swordsman Lv 5**

 **3x Silent Swordsman Lv 3**

 **3x Kaiser Sea Horse**

 **3x Breaker The Magical Warrior**

 **1x The Tricky**

 **1x Catapult Turtle (Only Temporary for a different Card is going to replace it Hint, hint)**

 **2** **x Gemini Elf**

 **1x Skilled Jaune Magician**

 **1x Skilled White Magician**

 **1x Magician's Robe**

 **1x Magician's Rod**

 **2** **x** **Alexandrite Dragon**

 **1x Queen's Knight**

 **1x King's Knight**

 **1x Jack's Knight**

 **3x Swords of Revealing Light**

 **1** **x Shards of Greed**

 **1x Mage Power**

 **3** **x Jaune Magical Circle**

 **1x Magicians Unite**

 **3x Monster Reborn**

 **1x Yellow Magic Ritual**

 **1x Yami**

 **1x Ancient Rules**

 **1x Knight's Title**

 **1x Jaune Magic Attack**

 **1x Thousand Knives**

 **3x Polymerization**

 **1x The Eye of Timaeus**

 **1** **x Trap Hole**

 **1** **x Spell Binding Circle**

 **1x Magic Cylinder**

 **1x Mirror Force**

 **1x Quaking Mirror Force**

 **1x Drowning Mirror Force**

 **1x** **Eternal Soul**

 **1x Magician Navigation**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1x Jaune Paladin**

 **1x Jaune Magician the Dragon Knight**

 **1x Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer** **Swordsman**

 **1x Arcana Knight Joker**

 **And thats** **Blake's Deck now in time**

 **I will make a deck list for the othother duelists in time but for now here you go**

 **Well this is**

 **Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and well im in the mood for a new Chapter but one from an old story how about my Yu-Gi-Oh one.**

 **Yep a new Chapter of that story now then i believe it's time that i begin so let us begin also before i forget this takes place after the last chapter.**

Chapter 4 Duel!!! Blake Vs Ruby

The Jaune Magician and The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!

"Well Jaune Magician do you wish to tell me about yourself?" Nora questioned.

"Why not but let's get something to eat as well im personally quite famished." Jaune said as Nora nodded in agreement.

Later

"So then Jaune how long gave you been the Jaune Magician any way?" Nora asked to her fellow monster as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Me i can't truly remember? All i know is that i am unable to age in card form amd due to being stuck in that book for so long i really don't know." Jaune said slightly down as he ate a bite of some dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets on his plate.

"Well for me i don't remember either." Nora said to her companion.

"All i remember was seeing Ren crying happily for some reason as i got out of a bed but if i had to guess maybe 6 to 7 years ago i think?" Nora shrugged as she miraculously slurped another pancake slightly disturbing Jaune in doing so.

"Any way how is ypur boyfriend like?" Jaune asked causing Nora to choke on her food.

"Um actually me and Ren aren't together-together." Nora said weakly as Jaune stared in disbelief.

"Nora apologizes for this but that is bullshit." Jaune said as if he heard the saddest lie (Ren) he had ever heard.

"It's obvious that your in love with him." Jaune said as he declared a direct attack.

(This was to good of an oppertunity to turn up...)

"Oh yeah well what about you and your mistress you are so head over heels for her!!!" Nora retorted as she used Magic Cylinder against her foe.

"Oh um i-i don't know what your t-talking about." Jaune stalled as he look for a way to escape the situation to no avail.

"Come admit it your in love with her." Nora said as Jaune looked away with confusion obvious in his face.

"That's the thing i do love her i have to admit b-but it's that theres something thats preventing me to go admit a distant memory that's stopping me but i just can't remember anymore the darkness has practically erased my memory." Jaune said as Nora gave a sympathetic look as she comforted Jaune.

"Yesh it's gotta a be important if it's stopping you from admitting your feelings then." Nora sympathize before getting an idea.

"I know how about every once and a while we use our magic to try and regain your memory." Nora said enthusiastically to her fellow Spellcaster.

"Huh maybe that might actually work but it will probably take up alot of our magic not to mention our time. Jaune said.

"Wouldn't that concern the others especially Ren and my Mistress." Jaune asked with concern.

"Relax dude it will be fine we could just tell them after all." Nora said before Jaune asked something else.

"But what if they don't accept us for everything they know will be a lie they will learn about the exsistance of Magic and what most people see as a children's card game will be much more?" Jaune said before continuing.

"Then there's also the fact that i never told my Mistress that i am not the only one." Jaune said before Nora spoke up.

"Come to think about it Ren Only knows about me also and sense if he were to know about you and that there are far more like us would he accept that?" Nora questioned herself.

"I don't want to risk it Jaune finalized.

"Me either." Nora agreeded.

"Then theirs the fact on how are we connected to one another?" Jaune asked said.

"Ugh so many questions and no answers my heads starting to hurt!" Nora said as she was beginning to have a headache.

"Let's talk about this later i believe our teams our beginning to worry." Jaune said.

And he was right for the cries of their friends were heared from the walls of the empty cafeteria.

Before the door opened.

"Jaune, Nora where are yo-" Ruby's sentence trailed of as she saw the two eating away as they waved at her

"Heya Ruby!" Nora replied cheerfully before gulping down another stack of pancakes.

"You want to join? We got Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets!" Jaune invited.

"You had me at dinosaur shaped." Ruby said as her stomach began to growl before she quickly remembered what ti do.

"Hey guys there over here!!!" Ruby shouted for using her semblance to quickly go to them to enjoy the food.

"Ruby how did you find th-em" Blake said before witnessing the trio indulging themselves with food befire the rest soon came to witness as well.

"Apologizes everyone it's just while i was out i ran into Nora so we decided to get a bite to eat and chit-chat isn't that right Nora?" Jaune asked as Nora nodded with a stuffed face.

"Oh i see that would explain for your absence then" Pyrrha said relieved.

"You guys got foid without us?" Yang spike out with betrayal in her voice as she soon got hungry.

"Well come join us dumb-dumb" Nora invited as the rest complied.

Later (Again)

"And that's how me and Renny took down an entire army of Ursa Majors." Nora declared boldly as she struck a pose to all as they laughed her antics.

"Me and Ren are unbeatable together." Nora boasted.

"Oh yeah well me and my Cresent Rose would are unbeatable." Ruby said as she noticed Ren's Duel disk.

"Wait Ren you duel?" Ruby asked excitingly.

"While yes from time to time." Ren said honestly as he patted his duel disk

"That's awesome you really don't look like the type to duel!" Ruby said sheepishly hoping to not offended him.

"Blame Nora she's the one who got me into the game." Ren said with a small smile as he glanced at his childhood friend.

"Cool that means we can all duel together!" Ruby said happily before an idea sprung in her head.

"Hey Blake let's have a Duel that is unless your scared!" Ruby proclaimed as Yang soon rolled her eyes of her baby sister's childish behavior.

"Ruby what even makes you think that Blake even plays the game?" Yang questioned before Blake interrupted.

"Me? scared please do your worst!" Blake declared jokingly causing Yang and Weiss to fall anime style.

"Okay then let's duel right here right now!" Ruby said as she pulled out her duel disk

(Also just for convinence and for in my opinion be far more entertaining the cards will appear as holograms when dueling)

"Your on Blake said as she pulled out hers as well.

"Jaune are you gonna be here?" Blake asked her companion as she gave a subtle hint of what hemust do.

"Fraid not my Mistress i must attend to other matters at the moment." Jaune said as he and Blake walked out of view from the other as he reverted to his card form before Blake spoke out loud.

"Okay then Jaune see you later." Blake said out loud before walking back into view as she prepared fir her duel.

" then enough chitchat let's start." Ruby said as they both nodded.

"Oh boy this is gonna be nerdy." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, Heads or Tails?" Blake asked

"I'll go with Tails." Ruby said as Blake d

flipped the coin

"Heads" she called out

"You go first." Blake said.

"Okay." Ruby said before musteringa serious face.

"Duel!!!" Bothsaid in unison.

"All right for my first turn i lay to cards face down and i summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack position!" Ruby cried as soon a huge Wyvern soon appeared from a bright light underneath.

"Holy Hell!!!" Yang said as this was the first time actually witnessing a duel.

"Incredible..." Weiss couldn't help but awe at the sight of the dragon that roared before her.

"I am suddenly more interested in the game now." Yang said as the others nodded except for Ren and Nora who to then was normal.

"And with that i end my turn!" Ruby yelled as she concluded.

"Is that the best you got?" Blake exclaimed before drawing.

"Draw, Alright then I discard Catapult Turtle so i can special summon the Tricky in attack position!!!" Blake yelled before a clown like man with no face appeared. Then i summon Silent Swordsman Lv 3!!!" Blake proclaimed before proceeding to go into the battle phase.

"Aww that monster is so cute!" Weiss couldn't help but awe.

"Oh please like those two are gonna kill that Wyvern." Yang said.

"Don't be to sure about that." Blake said.

"Tricky attack that Wyvern!!!" Blake said as the clown soon began to charge at the beast as it soon shot out fire to no avail as the Tricky soon avoid the febble attempt and shot a magic like attack destroying the Wyvern.

 **8000-200=7800 LP** **Ruby**

"How that Wyvern should've been able to kill it!" Weiss said awestruck.

"You guys really no nothing do you it doesn't matter what they look like it's how much attack or the effects that they have." Ren said

"Yeah and speaking of attack Blakes declareing one on Ruby right now!" Nora pointed out in which indeed happened as Ruby took another 1000 points of damage leaving her with only 6800 life points.

"Yeesh and on your first turn to not bad Blake." Ruby complimented as Blake ended her turn.

"Thanks but if you want i could hold back?" Blake said.

"Going easy? Never." Ruby said.

"I Draw" Ruby said before a devious smile spread across her face.

"I use Brain Control!!!" Ruby said when suddenly a Brain with two large hands soon appeared and grabbed The Tricky.

"I lose 800 Lifepoints but in return i get to control your monster for this turn!!!" Ruby beamed.

 **6000 LP** **Ruby**

"What are you planning little sister?" Yang questioned as Ruby couldn't hide her devious smile.

"Just watch." was all she said.

"Now then i tribute summon The tricky so i can bring forth Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6!!!" Ruby shouted as a Silver colored Hawk appeared.

"Now then Obliterate Silent Swordsman!!!" Ruby declared as the Hawk like monster made quick work of Blake's Monster.

 **8000-1600=** **6400** **LP Blake**

"Alright nice going Rubes!" Yang cheered on her sister.

"She dose seem rather skilled in this game doesn't she?" Weiss said to Pyrrha who agreed with her.

"Wait it's only just begun now that i end my turn because i attacked and destroyed a monster i can discard this card so i can special summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!!!" Ruby cried

as her Monster turned to ash only for a larger and stronger looking monster to amerge from the ashes like that of a Phoniex.

"Now that's a monster way to go Ruby!!!" Yang cheered her sister.

"How is Blake gonna fair now with such a powerful looking monster on the field?" Pyrrha questioned as she couldn't help but marvel at the creature.

"Quite especially with one with 3000 attack and the fact that all her monsters have been destroyed." Ren said wondering what will happen now.

"Impressive you've turn the tide rather quickly haven't you?" Blake said as she drew.

'Hmmm i only have one option at the moment but I'll take it.' Blake thought.

Set a card and i'll end my turn." Blake said.

"So looks like your luck has ran out Ruby said as she drew a card.

"I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack position!" Ruby said

"Another Wyvern?" Weiss said in confusion.

"Hey Ren can you explain it for us?" Pyrrha asked who then nodded in agreement.

"See depending on the status you can have up to three of the same cards at a time." Ren said.

"I see so that's why she has another."

Weiss said.

"Hope you can take it Blake cause im bring the pain." Ruby said.

"Horus direct attack!!!" Ruby before Blake intervened

"Not so fast Ruby! I activate my trap card!"

"Trap Card?" Pyrrha wondered before Yang shouted out

"Traps are Gay!!!" **(Im sorry...)**

"Really Yang." Everyone said in unison

"Anyway a Trap card is a card that you can't use right away you have to place it on the field before activating whether if it's during your opponent's or your next turn." Ren explained

"And Ruby is in trouble now." Nora said as she point to Blake.

"Drowning Mirror Force!!!" Blake said as Ruby grew a panicked looked on her face as her Monster soon appeared to get by a tsunami as they were taken back to the deck.

"Drowning Mirror Force sends are enemy cards back to the deck so Ruby is force to find them all over again." Nora said.

"No i only had one copy of Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 6 and that is the only way to summon Lv 8!!!" Shouted Ruby as at the moment Ruby had lost her chances of ever summoning Horus Lv 8 again for this match.

"Looks like my luck has stayed true right Ruby?" Blake asked with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"I-i-i end my turn..." Ruby said with a defeated look...or so it appeared.

"I draw." Blake said.

"I use Swords of Revealing Light!" Blake said before Three swords of light made a force field between Blake and Ruby.

"That card is green wh-." Weiss said but was interrupted by Nora.

"That's a Spell card has effects blah,blah just watch." Nora said rather tired of their questions.

"Now i Normal summon Kaiser sea horse!" Blake said as a monstrous creature roared into the field.

"That's one badass looking sea horse." Yang mumbled as she saw it.

"Now then i attack you directly!" Blake said as her monster charge towards Ruby and dealing a serious blow to her life points.

"Not so fast!!!" Ruby said as she unveiled one of the cards that she had place from her first turn.

"I activate Draining shield i don't take any damage and instead i gain life points!" Ruby said.

 **6000 plus 1700=7700 LP Ruby**

"Clever, I end my turn." Blake said.

"My turn i draw!" Ruby said before witnessing the card that she had.

"Finally." Ruby said with a grin.

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick!" Ruby said

causing Blake's eyes to widen.

"Awwww" Pyrrha and Weiss said as they found the baby dragon to be adorable.

"Now then i use Red-Eyes B. Chick's effect." Ruby said when the baby soon cloaked it's self with fire before a terrifing roar was heard for soon a Humongous Black Dragon emerged from the flames.

As it eyed Blake's monster.

"I end my turn." Ruby said.

"I Draw looks like i have to do it now before The swords diminish Blake said. as only two swords remained while the Red-Eyes attacked and attacked the force field.

"I tribute summon and thanks to Kaiser i only need him to tribute with!" Blake said as her eyes gave it away.

"It's up to you now." she whispered before staring into Ruby's.

"I summon The Jaune Magician!!!" Blake boomed having almost everyone at a loss for words.

"Did she say the Jaune Magician!?!" Yang questioned.

"As in the one that follows her around." Weiss said.

Suddenly a portal gave way and opened up before came the Magician that closely resembled their friend albeit with two horizontal lines underneath both of his eyes before with a fluid hand motion his scepter appeared before grabbing it as the portal closed and proceeded to kneel as if to show respect to his opponent.

"Woah the Jaune Magician's armor looks so cool!" Ruby said as she saw it in all of it's glory.

"How are you not fazed by this at all!" Weiss asked.

"Oh that's easy Jaune explained it to me when we first met the Jaune Magician is designed after him." Ruby informed as they all got over it easily after that knowledge.

"Now then Jaune Magician attack The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!" Blake commanded As the Jaune Magician charged foward attacking as the Red-Eyes Soon shot a burst of fire only for it to be blocked as the Jaune Magician revealed that the staff was also a hidden Sword and shield.

"He uses a sword and shield also." Yang said as she witness the Magician get ever so closer to his enemy.

"Your Red-Eyes is as good as done." Blake declared towards Ruby.

"Your right Ruby said if only i didn't have this to save it!" Ruby shouted reaveling it to be Spellbinding Circle.

"Jaune Magician get out of there!" Blake tryed to warn.

"Sorry Blake but it's pointless!" Ruby declared as magical chains wrapped around the Magician making it immobile.

"Looks like you should've been more cautious." Ruby said to her opponent.

"I end my turn..." Blake said in defeat as she couldn't bare to see her friend look so helpless.

"Now then my turn i draw." Ruby said before smiling.

"Well at the moment it seems i can only play this card." Ruby said before reaveling what it was.

"Inferno Fire Blast!!!" Ruby shouted as her dragon began to charge up an attack.

"Is that attack going to destroy the Jaune Magician?" Pyrrha asked worryingly in fear of her friend's look-a-like.

"No but it will damage Blake's Life Points equal to the attack of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon ." Ren informed the others.

"Now then Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack!" Ruby said as her dragon spewed vicious flames at Blake causing her to scream like almost every Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist when their life points get lowered.

 **6400-2400=4000** **LP Blake**

"Blake's Life Points are halfway." Ren said.

"And Ruby's are still sitting around the 7000s" Nora continued.

"Well then with that i end my turn!" Ruby said as another sword vanished leaving only one to remain.

"I Draw!" Blake said before witnessing the card that she possessed.

"Jaune..." Blake whispered quietly to her Magician.

"Forgive me..." Blake said as the Magician gave a nod of understanding.

"I tribute summon a monster, Using my Jaune Magician as tribute!!!" Blake said as the Magician was destroyed.

"She tributed her prized possession?!?" Pyrrha questioned.

"But my question is what did she tribute it for?" Weiss asked.

"I summon the Silent Swordsman..."

"That monster looks cute but i don't think that will help." Weiss said before Blake continued.

"Lv 5!!!" said Blake.

"Lv 5???" Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha said before the swordsman revealed himself.

"He certainly grew up." Yang commented on his appearance.

"And look at that sword!" Pyrrha awed at it.

"It's huge!" Yang commented.

"What do you think Weiss?" Pyrrha asked the heiress.

'Holy hell he's hot!!!' Weiss thought.

 **(Looks like we found Weiss's Card crush)**

"I am amazed of his appearance." Weiss said.

"So cool!!!" Ruby awed at the giant blade before remembering of the duel at the moment.

"Impressive but my Red-Eyes attack is still stronger!" Ruby said before noticing Blake's smile.

"I also play Monster Reborn to revive my Jaune Magician!!!" Blake said to Ruby's dismay.

"Uh oh..." Ruby said as she witnessed the Magician's rebirth now free from it's previous bindings.

"Now then Jaune Magician attack the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!" Blake commanded as the Magician rushed towards the dragon unveiling is sword and shield once more as the dragon tryed to fight back in an fruitless endeavor.

As the Magician easily by passed the dragon and cut opened the dragon causing it to slump dead as well as inflicting 100 damage to Ruby's Life Points

"Now i attack you directly with Silent Swordsman Lv 5!!!" Blake said inflicting an additional 2300 damage to Ruby.

 **7700-2400=** **5300 LP Ruby**

"I end my turn." Blake said.

"I draw." Ruby said now more nervously then before.

"I set a card face down and i end my turn." Ruby said.

"I draw!" Blake said.

'Perfect.' Blake thought as she saw the card.

"I special summon Silent swordsman Lv 7!!!" Blake said shocking Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Did she say level seven!?!" They said in unison while one was more thrilled then the others before the swordsman appeared once more with an even bigger sword and more power to boot.

"Holy hell he looks strong!" Yang said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Now i attack with the Jaune Magician!!!" Blake said only to reveal the monster was a winged kuriboh.

"Im now immune to any further attacks for this turn." Ruby cheered as Blake ended her turn.

'Now then any thing that can help me turn the tide?' Ruby said but knce she drawed her heart stopped.

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8..." Ruby mumbled as she slumped in defeat.

"I-i end my turn." Ruby said as the last sword vanished.

"Okay i draw." Blake said before her eyes soon widened at the card that she had drawn.

"Ruby you proven to me that you are a skilled duelist so out of respect i shall defeat you with this." Blake said before reaveling her card.

"I play Eye of Timaeus!!!" Blake said

"So i will be able to fusemy Jaune Magician with The Eye of Timaeus to bring forth!!!"

"Jaune Magician the Dragon Knight!!!" Blake yelled out causing everyone to gasp as they witness the size of the beast which the Magician rode on.

"I attack you directly with Silent Swordsman Lv 7!!!" Blake said as the swordsman attacked without hesitation.

 **5300-2800=** **2500 LP Ruby**

"Now it's over!, Jaune Magician the Dragon Knight attack Ruby's life points directly!" Blake said as the Magician did just that but for a mere moment for Ruby she saw the Magician smile at her apologetically before dealing the killing blow to her Life Points.

The force great enough to send her flying somehow.

"Ruby!!!" Yang called put in concern for her sister.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked in which Ruby nodded.

"Im fine but Blake." Ruby said as she stared at Blake her gaze unwavering.

"Yes Ruby?" Blake asked slightly worried.

"That was...Amazing!!!" Ruby cheered causing every to smile.

"I have to adimt you were pretty good yourself." Blake complimented.

"I personally find the game play intriguing." Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah like who knew this game wasn't as lame as i thought it was." Yang said sheepishly.

"And i must say that the designs of these cards are rather impressive." Weiss said as she eyed a certain Lv monster on the field.

"Anyway do you possibly believe that you could teach us how to play?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Possibly." Ren said with a light smirk.

"But you will probably need to get your own cards as well though." Nora said.

"Relax we will just have the Ice Queen pay for them." Yang said earning a "Hey!" from said Ice Queen.

"Anyway lets get going i want to see what Jaunes been up to!" Blake exclaimed as she gave a subtle gaze to her Magician who gave a light smile in return before vanishing as the they soon deactivated their Duel disks and left the empty cafeteria.

 **And that's a wrap**

 **what do you guys think about the duel**

 **i hope it was satisfactory for it being the first duel i ever wrote.**

 **Though i apologize for any inconsistencies in the duel**

 **Anyway with this being said this is**

 **SilentSpearGhostPhantom**

 **saying**

 **Au Revior~**


End file.
